1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and system for performing surgery and, more particularly, to an apparatus and system that includes an illumination device configured to illuminate various anatomical locations of a patient.
2. Related Art
Without limiting the scope of the present disclosure, its background is described herein with respect to surgical procedures, and in particular, laparoscopy and transluminal and endoluminal surgery, e.g., Natural Orifice Transluminal Endoscopic Surgery (NOTES).
Compared with open surgery, laparoscopy results in significantly less pain, faster convalescence and less morbidity. NOTES, an even less invasive surgical approach, is likely to achieve similar results. However, eye-hand dissociation, a two-dimensional field-of-view and instrumentation with limited degrees of freedom contribute to a steep learning curve and demanding dexterity requirements for many laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures. A limitation of laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures is the fixed working envelope surrounding each trocar, often necessitating placement of multiple ports to accommodate changes in position of the instruments or laparoscope to improve visibility and efficiency. The placement of additional working ports contributes to post-operative pain and carries a small risk of bleeding or adjacent organ damage. Another limitation of laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures is that the images often appear “upside-down” and/or “backward” due to the flexible rather than rigid scope typically employed by a clinician during the laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures, which, may result in a clinician becoming disoriented during the laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures.
Therefore, it may prove advantageous to provide an illumination guidance apparatus and system configured for use with a surgical space in a minimally invasive surgical procedure while avoiding any one or combination of the aforementioned limitations.